1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chipset cooling device of a video graphics adapter (VGA) card, including two heatsinks mounted on respective opposite surfaces of a VGA card to collectively cool a chipset of the VGA card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer case, a mainboard and a plurality of cards, which are inserted into the mainboard to be connected to a central processing unit (CPU) through circuits, are installed. A typical example of such a card is a VGA card, and a TV card, a sound card, or a telecommunications card can be optionally installed. Such cards are inserted into connection ports in the mainboard.
A VGA card internally processes video information transmitted from the CPU in its own chipset and transmits the processed information to a monitor to allow a user to view text or graphics.
Most currently released VGA cards are designed to enable computationally intensive graphics processing or 3-dimensional (3-D) gaming. Such VGA cards take part of the task charged to the CPU and thus require high internal integration density, so that they generate a large amount of heat during operation. This is the reason that an additional chipset cooling device is mounted on the VGA card.
Conventionally, VGA cards have been cooled by attaching a heatsink to the chipset of a VGA card or by additionally attaching a cooling fan to the heat ink to dissipate heat generated by the chipset. However, cooling fans generate noise and, since they have moving parts, eventually wear out.
Chipsets that generate heat can be effectively cooled with large heatsinks having high heat dissipating efficiency. However, it is impractical to install such a large, high-capacity heatsink because the space between cards is usually narrow.